


Cinnamon

by biswholocked



Series: JWP 2015 [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Creepy Moriarty, Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Gen, References to "The Adventure of the Copper Beeches", Scents & Smells, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Because the olfactory bulb is part of the brain's limbic system (sometimes called the "emotional brain"), smell can call up memories and powerful responses almost instantaneously."</p>
<p>For John, the memory is unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day seven of JWP. The prompt was "Unwanted Attention/ Advances." I figured I'd play it safe and check the Rape/ Non-con warning box, though it's more general creepiness. Nothing explicit for certain.

_Cold fingertips. Warm, moist breath against his neck. The smell of cinnamon-flavoured gum as Moriarty straps the semtex vest around his chest. Moriarty’s hands circling his throat, pressing, holding, as his chest presses against John’s back._

_“Oh Johnny boy. You’re such a treat, aren’t you?” Moriarty presses his nose behind John’s ear, inhales sharply like a beast scenting prey. Cinnamon, all around, sharp and invasive. Inescapable._

“John.”

John blinks, brings himself back to the present, where Sherlock stares at him with narrow eyes from his armchair and their client, Miss Violet Hunter, blows a bubble, then pops it and continues chewing. Cinnamon gum. John clears his throat, shifts in his seat, and tries to shake the feeling of spider-like fingers on his skin.

“Sorry. So. This Mister Rucastle. I assume you’ve looked him up?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/ con crit always welcome! I hesitated to write and post this one (I don't usually care for fics with assault elements), but the idea held on too strongly for me to think of anything else to write for the prompt.


End file.
